


Being Good Religious Boys

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [15]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: TJ is willing to take God's wrath to have his brother.
Relationships: Douglas Hammond/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Being Good Religious Boys

**Author's Note:**

> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: 21. Church/Holiday service  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Santa Lucia Day

"I'm going to die," TJ muttered as their car drove them to the Basilica of the National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception. "God will struck me down as soon as I step inside."

Doug snorted. "I don't think that's a thing."

"It's a Catholic God. Pretty sure he doesn't like gays. Especially those who fuck their twin brother," TJ said with a grin. "Why are we here again? We're not Catholic."

"Because Syracuse has sent the silver statue containing the relics of Santa Lucia and it's a big deal for Catholics," Doug said.

TJ frowned. "Why does New York have that statue?"

"Not that one, the one in Italy. Didn't you listen to anything I said about coordinating with the Italian authorities and the Vatican? I spent the last week dealing with this shit," Doug said.

"Pretty sure you can't say that either," TJ said. "But no, I tend to tune you off when you start with the details. I'm good with the general idea of what you have to do. I really don't have to listen to you deal with the Carabinieri."

"Guardia di Finanza, they are the ones dealing with art and art security," Doug said.

"Exactly, I don't need to know the details," TJ said with a chuckle, but it was short lived. "Here we go. Ready to be the First Sons."

Doug shrugged. "Aren't we always?"

"Right, let's pretend to be good religious boys before spending the night fucking." TJ got out of his car and smiled as he started to shake hands, eyes traveling to his brother, although he could sense him as they made their way toward the door.

When they went inside the church, he didn't know if God would strike him down, but he'd take the risk if it meant having Doug.


End file.
